Forever
by lionmaress
Summary: What will happen when two best friends are in two, very different houses? Two new characters added.


Kailyn stood by the entrance of Platform 9 ¾ waiting for her best friend Anya to come through. Anya and Kailyn had been friends for 7 years, since before they came to Hogwarts, 6 years ago. Both of their fathers were Auror's who were both in Slytherin.

Kailyn, the white blonde with hazel eyes just loved to make trouble. From the day she was born, she was bound to be in Slytherin, and of course, she is. Anya on the other hand is nice, friendly and loving. Another large difference between the two is that Anya is a Gryffindor, and a smart one indeed.

Anya jogged through the barrier at five minutes before ten o'clock. They quickly put their luggage away and found a seat next to the one and only Harry Potter, Anya's secret boyfriend that only few knew about.

"Hey Anya!" Harry, Hermione and Ron all greeted the honey blond girl. Anya just smiled her radiant smile as she sat down next to 'the boy who lived'. He quickly slipped his hand into hers the moment she sat down.

Kailyn just had to roll her eyes as she sat down next to Ron Weasley. "Oh, Kailyn, how nice to see you again," he said in a dull voice that made it obvious he was lying. The three had always been nice to her and she had always been nice to them, or at least tried to be, but they never got along very well in the end.

Just as Kailyn was about to open her mouth to make some sort of smart aleck remark, in came Draco Malfoy, Kailyn's boyfriend since their second year. Kailyn jumped up immediately and practically jumped into his arms. "Thank you!" She whispered into his ear.

"No problem," he whispered back as she hung onto his waist. "So, are you coming?" he asked aloud.

"Of course!" Kailyn said and walked out the door, waving to the golden trio and Anya.

Draco grabs onto her hand and walks her to his compartment. Kailyn looks in and finds it to be all by themselves not occupied with Crabbe or Goyle who she would have thought to find there. She sat down on the right side and he sat down beside her.

She turned and looked at him. "So, how was your summer?" she asked knowing it had to be great because he went to his summer home which she visited during Christmas Break. They had a ton of fun there.

"Horrible." He said.

"What?" She asked. "Why?" She was so confused; he always told her that he had loads of fun there.

"Because you weren't there," he said and looked at her making his gray eyes look adorably sexy.

She smiled a slow smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapped her leg around his and gave him long, soft kisses, which turned into shorter, harder ones.

"Wow, it's good to be back," she said and smiled after they had finished kissing. That's when Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Kailyn immediately unwrapped her arms and legs. But of course they saw nothing because they went to buy the whole food cart. Draco and Kailyn just sat next to each other hand and hand.

"Can you two stop stuffing your mouths for one dang second to at least say hi to me?" Kailyn joked, after a while of watching them stuff their selves, knowing it probably wasn't possible.

"Oh, hi." Crabbe said his mouth full and Goyle just nodded. Kailyn just laughed a little laugh as Draco rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the compartment holding the four Gryffindor friends, not so friendly behavior and conversation was going on. An argument had already begun and the train had barely just started on its way to Hogwarts.

"Oh COME ON! You know that Draco is just using Kailyn don't you? I mean, he could never have a true relationship with anyone!"

"Ron! You know that is not true at all! Draco really cares for Kailyn, and she cares for him too. Everyone is capable of love," Anya replied, a slight tinge of annoyance getting more and more apparent as she talked. She looked over at Hermione, who gave her a doubtful look.

"I don't know…I think Ron's got a point there, Anya. I can't see Draco being in a relationship with anyone," Harry said quietly to his girlfriend of two years.

"Harry…not you too!" Anya said softly. Sighing, she stood up and pushed her honey blonde hair out of her blue eyes. "If you all can't accept that fact that I have two friends in Slytherin that love each other and are in a relationship together then I don't think I want to talk you all," she glanced at Harry, "any of you…" She said, and with that she took her Gryffindor robes and exited the compartment and walked off towards the compartment of her other two friends.

Kailyn stood up, about to walk out of the compartment when Draco lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Kailyn smiled. "Bathroom," she said sweetly grabbing her nice, pricey green velvet robes to change into.

"Ok, hurry back," he said and kissed her on the cheek. She stood up and walked out of the compartment turning and waving before she got out. When she got all the way out she turned and found Anya standing in front of her, fuming and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Whoa!" Kailyn said and took a step back. "Don't hurt me."

Anya's eyes softened; as did the rest of her facial features and she sighed. "You'll never believe what just happened," she said and looked as if she was about to cry from frustration.

Kailyn put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "You can tell me… on the way to the bathroom" she said nicely.

"Ok, but I know you'll hate me for it." She said and sighed again.

"I promise I won't get mad."

"Ok," Anya said, "Well, Harry, Hermione and Ron all said that…" she paused for a long second as they started to walk.

Kailyn's eyes got big. "What did they say?" she asked.

"Well, t-they said that…" she paused again. She was getting nowhere. "That Draco is only using you and that he doesn't really care for you." She blurted out quickly and then closed her eyes and waited for Kailyn to punch her or something. After 10 seconds she opened her eyes. Kailyn was clenching her teeth. _Oh crap. _Anya thought.

"They…" she stopped and then started walking quickly to the compartment which held the Golden Trio.

"Wait, no, Kailyn!" Anya yelled, as Kailyn got closer to the door, running after her. She quickly grabbed onto the sleeve of Kailyn's green, fuzzy jacket.

"Let go!" She screamed and then got to the door and kicked it once and pounded on it once. Harry, Ron and Hermione all came out quickly.

Draco also rushed out of his compartment knowing that something had gone wrong. He ran up just as Kailyn slapped Anya's hands away. Anya glared at Draco, as did Harry, who stepped up next to Anya and took her hands. She gave him a nasty look, but didn't take her hands away. Draco stepped in front of Kailyn and faced her.

"How dare you Harry Potter!" Kailyn yelled at him from around Draco, who held her back as Harry stared at her, confused. "You had no right saying those things and neither did you and you!" she yelled again pointing at Hermione and Ron. People started coming out of their compartments and staring at them.

Harry switched his glance from Kailyn to Anya. Anya looked up at him, taking her hands away and giving him a cold look. "Anya, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't have to say those things, Harry…"

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have said what I said." He said, taking Anya's hand. He looked down at their shoes, which were touching at the tips.

"Look at them," Anya said pointing to Kailyn and Draco. Kailyn's head was turned the opposite way of Harry and Anya and she had it buried in Draco's muscular chest. Her fingers were looped on Draco's jean loops, who was whispering something soothing in her ear. Kailyn was shaking a little bit as if she was crying. "Does it look like he doesn't care for her?"

Harry sighed. He knew what he needed to do. He walked over to where Kailyn was standing and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at Harry making her straight face turn into a frown. She noticed Hermione and Ron walk up behind him.

"What?" Kailyn asked very coldly.

"I'm sorry, really sorry." He said.

"Us too," Ron said making his mouth turn sideways in a look of guilt and pointing his thumb towards Hermione.

Harry stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Friends?" he asked.

Kailyn looked down, a frown still on her face. She tilted her head at Harry. "Friends?" she asked.

"Umm… yeah, like when a perso-," Ron started.

"-I know what a friend is!" Kailyn replied, taking Harry's hand and shaking it. By this time Draco had simply returned to his compartment, along with the other people who had come out to watch this scene.

"Okay, now that this is over. I'm going to change into my robes. C'mon Kay'!" Anya said, grabbing her friend's hand and walking off towards the bathrooms.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
